Natsuki's friend
by Ikezu
Summary: Natsuki has another friend besides Shizuru. How will the last react? Read and find out. REVISION: Corrected some spelling mistakes.


**DISCLAIMER: ****We do not own Mai-HiME. Sunrise does. Unfortunately though.**

Also, this will be the first of many oneshots/short stories. Mainly ShizNat, but there will be MaiKoto, YukiHaru and the usual suspects.

--

Shizuru stared at the many monitors and grinned widely.

"I hope this surveillance system really works!" She said happily to herself as she watched Natsuki changing clothes in her room. A thing was out though: she seemed incredibly happy, and had been hopping around her house the whole day with an ear-to-ear grin. "I wonder why she's so happy though..." As she saw Natsuki picking up her keys and leaving her house, Shizuru raced out of her room and onto the streets of Fuka.

--

Natsuki was happy. _Really_ happy. She had never been that happy in a long time. That letter she received...

She quickly got out of the shower, and started to get dressed. Something was out though: she fell like she was being watched.

Then again, who cares?

She quickly picked up her keys from her living room's coffee table and made her exit and hopped down the streets, such action receiving many giggling and confusion looks from random pedestrians. _'__It's not too far... Hey, isn't that Shizuru?__' _Shizuru came racing down the street, and she finally encountered Natsuki, to whom she gave an immense smile.

"Hey, my Natsuki-chan!" Shizuru complimented her stalking subject rather naturally.

"Hey, what's up?" Natsuki unusually asked. Normally, even when it was Shizuru, she would say 'Hi' and walk away.

"Ara ara, what's with all of Natsuki's good mood?" Shizuru asked, trying to detect any hidden emotions in Natsuki. Of course, that wasn't needed at the moment.

"Well, let's say that your Natsuki is meeting a **very** good friend of hers which she hadn't seen in quite a long time, and she can't stop thinking about him..." Natsuki quietly suppressed her urge to giggle. She liked that boy _very_ much. Of course Shizuru wasn't all that friendly about such subject.

"I see... Could Natsuki give me his name, address and social number, please?" The brown haired beauty asked with an undetectable mischievous glint in her red eyes.

"Uh... Why do you want to know all that stuff about him? It's not like you know him or something... I think..."

"Ara, I'm just curious! Since Natsuki likes him so much, I _definitely_ want to meet him!" Shizuru said with a grin plastered on her face. The cobalt haired wolf sighed. There was no point in stopping two people from meeting each other... right?

"Huh... Ok..."

**- The next day -**

Natsuki was a mess. She just received a phone call that completely destroyed her emotionally.

"I was with him yesterday..." Tears starting flowing down her face, and suddenly the doorbell rang loudly in her ears. She quickly washed her face and ran to the door, where she met Shizuru when she opened it. Since it was her, she wouldn't have to stop it: the emerald eyed girl gave Shizuru the permission to invade her house, closed the door and let small tears fall again from her eyes. "Shizuru..." She sobbed.

"Ara, what's wrong with Natsuki? Why is she so sad?" Shizuru asked, a 'worried' expression taking over her face.

"My friend... He... He was killed yesterday... He... He was so full of life..." Natsuki managed.

"Ara, I wonder how _that_ happened..." Bingo. "Come here, Natsuki. My huggies will make it all better!" Shizuru grinned once again, and Natsuki obeyed the older woman's will.

**- 3 hours and 42 minutes later -**

Natsuki heard a click, and her breasts got a bit... free. She instantly blushed, and was glad she was hugging Shizuru, or else the massive blood rush would be easily spotted.

"Uh... Shizuru...?"

"Yes, what is it, my Natsuki?" She asked with a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Did you..." The blood rush got bigger "...loosen my bra?" Natsuki asked shyly.

"...Of course not"

--

As said in the summary, we just corrected some spelling mistakes. At any rate, for those whom haven't read it yet, please do, and review it! Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
